Goodnight, Dei
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: A one-shot about Deidara and Sasori, who both worry for eachother. Jealousy, hints of ItaDei I suck at Summaries. R&R. Warning: Boys Love, Maybe language


Akatsuna no Sasori glared through the red hair that hung slightly over his eyes and at the Uchiha, who at the time was flirting with his blonde partner, Deidara. He knew that it annoyed him to see his partner so flattered by the Uchiha, or anyone for that matter. But the main issue was that he didn't want the blonde so much as talking to anyone but himself.

Sure, it was selfish, and yeah, it was kind of rediculous, but it was how the puppet's brain funtioned. Nothing he could do about it.

He noticed Deidara looking away from the Uchiha, who continued stareing at the beautiful man, and saw a small smile when he looked at him. The Akatsuna's face began to heat up but he managed to hide it from the sculptor. He noticed his elbow screw was comeing loose. 'Shit'

He was going to kill somebody if he didn't leave the room then. Itachi was pushing it too far for Sasori to put up with it anymore. The puppet master pushed himself off of the couch and climbed up the stair case. He soon heard the blonde speak.

"I'm going to bed, un. Bye Itachi!" Before hearing his quiet steps following him up the stairs. He inwardly smiled to himself, and waited for the blonde to call out to him, so they could walk together. "Hmm, Danna!" He said as expected. Sasori stopped at the end of the hallway and waited for his partner. The rest of the walk toward their room, as usual, was free of all sound with the acception of their comfortable breathing.

Sasori opened the door to their shared bedroom, and flipped on the light-switch. He almost imediately made his way to the desk on the opposite side of the room, and began to search one of the drawers for a screwdriver.

"Dei... Where is my flat-head screwdriver?" Sasori asked as the blonde plopped himself down on one of the beds.

"I don't know, Danna. Maybe you set it somewhere else, un?" The blonde said sweetly. The Akatsuna looked for another ten minutes, but alas, his search had resulted in failure. His arm was going to fall off if he wasn't careful. He turned the screw as tightly as he could without a tool.

"Damn it..." He mummbled before noticeing Deidara's concerned look on his face. "What's up?" he asked the blonde sculptor as he looked away from his desk. Deidara smiled before he shook his head. "What is it, Brat?" Sasori huffed, getting irritated.

The blonde stuck out his tounge, and glared. "I said nothing, yeah. What's your problem, un?" Deidara said before laying down, and turning over to face the wall. He always pulled an attitude when Sasori demanded that he tell what's on his mind. Oh well.

The sculptor sighed when he heard the puppeteer curse before returning to his desk to look for the screwdriver again. Deidara let a few tears roll out of the corners of his eyes before letting his eyes slide closed. He hated makeing his partner worry and needed to interact with him in a precise mannor not to do so. It was hard to do. He began to wander into a deep sleep, and unfortunatly dream again.

Around two in the morning, he awoke abruptly. He gasped for air, careful not to make much noise, considering Sasori was a light sleeper. He layed in his bed, stareing at the ceiling without blinking for a good five minutes. 'Just a dream. Only a dream, un.' he thought. He looked to the other bed and saw his partner, breathing softly and asleep.

Deidara stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, entered and looked into the mirror. "You look like a mess, un." He murmered, noticeing the dark circle under his exposed eye and the red tint it had. He spashed some water on his face and dryed off with the towel before turning toward the door again, to see the Akatsuna standing right in the doorway. "Konichiwa, Danna." Deidara smiled, eyeing Sasori's arm. Apparently he had found the tool needed to fix it.

"Dei... Did you have a nightmare?" Sasori asked.

"What's it to you, hmm?" Deidara replied looking away.

Sasori smiled and brushed Deidara's hair out of his face. A blush formed on his pale cheeks, then he nodded. "I thought so." He smiled, and took Deidara's hand. He led him into their shared room, all the while trying to maintain his self composure.

"How did you know I had a nightmare, un?" the sculptor asked, suddenly thinking that Sasori was some sort of stalker.

"You made a habit of talking to yourself in the mirror when something is wrong." He stated, and climbed into his bed. "Come. Sleep next to me tonight." he offered.

"Why?" He asked, not sure as to why he offered him to sleep in his bed. Sasori wasn't the type to be particularly close to anyone. Espesially the loud and annoying type. (AKA Deidara)

"You look like you need it." he patted the mattress, motioning for the blonde to lay with him. The blonde complied, and layed next to his partner, cautiously. Once in bed, he felt his eyelids begin to be quite heavy. But that thought soon subsided as the puppeteer's arms snaked around his waist and pulled the blonde closer.

"What are you-" Deidara asked before hearing a heavy sigh. He took it as a 'Just go with it, Dei' and accepted his situation.

Deidara sighed and relaxed, feeling the puppet's warm body behind him. He was soon lulled to sleep, without a problem. "Good night, Dei." Sasori smiled, and soon was asleep too.


End file.
